1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radiographic equipment, and in particular to a folding mammography table and method of use.
2. Background of the Invention
Mammographies, or breast X-rays, are one of the most important tools in use today to detect and fight breast cancer. Each year millions of women undergo routine mammographies in order to screen for breast cancer.
Although the X-ray cameras used during mammographies use well-proven radiographic technology which is old and well-known in the art, special equipment must be used to position the breast being X-rayed. Generally two pictures are taken: one of a breast side view, and another of a breast top view.
3. Existing Designs
The equipment currently used to position a breast being X-rayed includes a pair of parallel plates which are spaced apart sufficiently to admit the breast to be X-rayed. The breast is inserted between the plates as far as possible, and the plates are then pressed together, vice-like. The pressure is considerable, and the procedure may be painful to the patient being X-rayed. The first X-ray is then taken.
Following taking the first X-ray, the plates are separated sufficiently to permit the breast to be rotated ninety degrees, and the procedure repeated for the second X-ray. Thus, current mammography equipment is not only painful, but insult is added to injury by performing the whole painful procedure twice! Thus, it would be desirable to provide mammography breast-positioning equipment which is not uncomfortable and painful to the patient.
In addition, the entire breast is not generally photographable using the currently available parallel plates positioning devices. It would be desirable to increase the percentage of breast X-rayed, in order to increase the diagnostic effectiveness of mammographies.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a folding mammography table which avoids the patient discomfit and pain of the current parallel plates method. Design features allowing this object to be accomplished include a folding thorax support hingedly attached to an upper base, and breast orifices in the folding thorax support. Advantages associated with the accomplishment of this object include reduced patient pain and discomfit, and the prospect of a greater percentage of patients voluntarily submitting to periodic painless mammographies.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding mammography table method of use which provides X-rays covering a greater percentage of the breast. Method steps allowing this object to be accomplished include adjusting a folding mammography table for the height and proportions of the patient, folding a folding thorax support into a horizontal position, placing a breast orifice cover over a breast orifice not being used, positioning a patient with her breast pendulously hanging through the remaining breast orifice, and X-raying the breast hanging pendulously through the breast orifice. Benefits associated with the accomplishment of this object include greater X-ray coverage of the breast, and hence better diagnostic capability, as well as reduced patient discomfit and pain.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a folding mammography table and method of use which is vertically adjustable for different height and proportioned patients. Design features enabling the accomplishment of this object include a means of adjusting the height of an upper base relative to a lower base. An advantage associated with the realization of this object is increased utility of the instant invention, in order to be able to accommodate a wide variety of patients.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding mammography table and method of use which provides an optional means of vertically positioning patients relative to a lower base. Design features allowing this object to be accomplished include a ramp and ramp jack, or in the alternative, at least one block which the patient can stand on. A benefit associated with the accomplishment of this object is increased utility of the instant invention, in order to be able to accommodate a wide variety of patients.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a folding mammography table and method of use which provides for angular adjustment between a folding thorax support and an upper base. Design features enabling the accomplishment of this object include a hinged attachment between the folding thorax support and the upper base, and a means of changing the angle between the folding thorax support and the upper base. An advantage associated with the realization of this object is the ability to position the folding thorax support substantially horizontal, in order to be able to administer more effective and less uncomfortable mammographies.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding mammography table and method of use which permits the folding thorax support to be quickly and easily adjusted to a pre-determined optimal angle relative to an upper base. Design features allowing this object to be accomplished include a folding thorax support hingedly attached to an upper base, and an upper base land incorporated into the upper base. A benefit associated with the accomplishment of this object is the ability to quickly and easily position the folding thorax support into an optimum position for taking breast X-rays of a breast hanging pendulously through a breast orifice in the folding thorax support.